Max and Roxanne
by Megara and Hades
Summary: Ever wonder why Roxanne wasn't in the Extremely Goofy Movie? Read here to find out. Side note: The Goofy movie wasn't under the list of movies; this is the best I could do.


Ding dong. "I'll get it!" Maxine ran down the stairs trying to beat his goofy father to the front door. "H...h...hiii Roxanne." Max leaned against the door frame; his right foot crossed over his left. "Hi Max." Roxanne's innocent smile made Max's heart melt inside of his chest. Max lost his balance and fell on his bottom. Roxanne giggled. He picked himself up and dusted off his shirt. "Come in," Max gestured to the inside of his home still blushing. "Mmmm. Smells good Mr. Goof." "Thanks. I'm making my famous grilled cheese. And please call me Goofy. Hopefully someday you can call me Dad. Hyuck!" "Dad!" Max faced palmed himself in embarrassment. He and Roxanne made their way to the dinning room. "Here," Max pulled out a chair for Roxanne. "Thank you Max." She gently sat down as Max pushed the chair in underneath her. "I'll get a plate for you." Max entered the kitchen keeping his voice low. "Try NOT to embarrass me Dad," Max spoke out the side of his mouth. "Me? Embarrass you? Hyuck!" Max returned to the dinning room with two plates, glasses, sets of silverware, and napkins. "Is Goofy not eating with us?" "Oh, no...he's got lots of stuff to do." "That's too bad." "Actually, I have nothing to do," Goofy announced walking into the dinning room. "I'd love to join you two!" "Great..." Max grabbed another set for the table.

Not too much time had passed before Max, Roxanne, AND Goofy were sitting in the dinning room eating burnt bread stuffed with cheese. "That Powerline concert was fun I have to say. I'm actually kind of glad that Max decided to go there instead of on our father-son fishing trip that I had packed and planned to go on for weeks. Hyuck!" Goofy looked up from his plate and saw Max furrowing his brow at him. "You chose the concert over spending time with your dad?" "He didn't tell you? Oops." Goofy excused himself from the table. "It's not like that Roxanne. See, he found out that I re-routed the map and...he let me choose." "Why would you do that Max? Just to be popular?" "I did it for you Roxanne. I knew you were going to be watching the concert at Stacey's party and..." "Why didn't you tell me the truth?" "I didn't think that part mattered. I told you about me not really knowing Powerline." "Max, family means a lot to me. I cannot believe you blew off your father to sneak into a concert for me to like you when all you had to do was tell the truth." "Roxanne..." "Excuse me." Roxanne helped herself to the door. Max brought the stack of dishes to the kitchen. "Thanks a lot Dad. You goofed up again. Big time." "Now wait just a minute Max, you had the chance to tell her the whole truth when you went to her house after returning from the concert. It isn't my fault that you didn't. You may have lost Roxanne this time but you have no one to blame but yourself." "Dad, you're...right. I'm sorry. I didn't think that part of the story would matter to her. Now I can see that it does. I'll be back," Max grabbed his jacket off the rack and swung it around his arms. "Where ya' going Maxi?" "To tell the truth."

"That's my goof."

Ding dong. "GRRR." "Hiiii. Can I speak to Roxanne...please?" Roxanne's father moved aside. "Max, right now isn't a great time." "Please?" Max looked into Roxanne's eyes. "Alright." She joined him on the porch. "Roxanne, you deserve the whole truth. You deserved it in the beginning but I didn't give it to you." Roxanne nodded in agreement. "The WHOLE truth is that I lied to you about being in the concert and knowing Powerline because I liked you and wanted to impress you. I wasn't thinking about the consequences. Then my dad surprised me with a fishing trip that I wanted no part of. Some crazy stuff happened along the way. Then I was in the car by myself writing a note to you trying to tell you the truth. I got frustrated and kicked the glove compartment. The map unfolded into my lap. This feeling came over me that told me to erase the route and draw a new one that led to the concert." Max lowered his head; ashamed. "My dad found out but still let me choose which way to go; right for fishing, left for the concert. I chose left. I don't know why I chose left over right but I did. The trip wasn't at all what I expected and we ended up having a lot of fun together. We even met Bigfoot." Roxanne looked at Max questionably. "Honest!" "Max, I appreciate you telling me the truth but I think we should split up." Max looked up at Roxanne. "What? Why?" "Max," she took his hand. "We will be going off to college soon. I want to focus on my studies and not how to work out a long-distance relationship. It's what's best." Roxanne's father poked his head out the door and grunted. "I have to go." "I guess this is goodbye then." "I guess it is." Roxanne pulled Max into a hug. "Goodbye Max." "Goodbye Roxanne."


End file.
